Villian Peter Pan
by 1rstpic
Summary: The Lost Boys are filled with passion with what they believe in, and that is Freedom. Alice White had always been interested in the concept of the Neverlands, but that was only the world's image of what Peter Pan is. Just cut your hair off, and wrap your body to hide your curves, and well, you are a boy. Will Alice pull this stunt off, with Peter behind her every turn?


Prologue/Chapter 1~

People say freedom and youth are limited in life; they vanish as soon as you enter adulthood. The years of living freely are so precious, because as soon as you interfere with worry and stress, you are caged up in this box with nothing but responsibilities to pull you out. People are so judge mental about the way you think, that no longer do we have adults dancing or singing for fun, they all have been sucked into this depressing state, which no one can carry them out from.

As soon as you grow your very first pimple, or to when your skin stops glowing, that's when you should get scared. That's called the teenage years, and you are torn in between staying young or acting mature for the sake of being sane. Those are the _lost _years. You are stuck with your own life since your very first breath, but eventually people are trying so hard to take over your life to be the person they wanted to be.

Everything is dark and such a blur, everywhere except the Neverlands. Lost boys that have had the chance before turning into adults to make a wish and they are sent to this magical land where they never _ever _grow up into becoming adults. They have fun for eternity and have their free will to do anything they want.

-Or at least that's my definition for the Neverlands.

I always admired the fairy-tale stories about freedom and childhood. I always thought about myself for being cursed, for not being from the male gender. I wish I could hold the hand of the very famous Peter Pan and fly away to the North Star to this magical place where no rules are required. People think I'm crazy but a part of me believes this is true, lost and misguided boys make a wish and go to the place where they find themselves and happiness for ever after.

Once I was sure everyone around me were asleep, I crept out of bed and sneaked into the bathroom. I winced when the door creaked open and looked behind me, but no one seemed to be interrupted. I quickly entered the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned on the lights and rushed towards the top cabinet where I hid all my necessaries in. I quickly took out the huge scissors and began to clip my dark brown hair off. Each strand fell onto my shoulders and eventually to the floor. The hair that was up to waist was now in a huge fluff on the top of my head. I quickly wiped all the excess hair off and began stripping down my clothes. I then reached for the piece of stretchy fabric to wrap around my upper torso to reduce the amount of 'curves' I had.

I cut the rest of the extra fabric and pinned it closed. I threw it on the ground and grabbed the clothes off the sink and began slipping each piece on. These were clothes I stole from Thomas, the boy that was adopted not a couple days ago. I placed the belt on my waist to keep the huge pants from falling down. I put on his shirt on and huge hoodie on my tiny body. I glanced in the mirror, and I looked so different. I looked like the smaller, frailer, and scrawnier version of a boy, but still, the male gender indeed.

With so many thoughts buzzing through my head, I finally exited the bathroom and looked up at the stars adjacent to the moon. I stood there aimlessly; I hadn't thought this part out.

"I'm here, Peter Pan." I said waiting for some kind of magical dust to fly around or something. I waited for three minutes when nothing still happened.

"Take me away." I failingly flailed my arms around. I stared into the North Star deeply, and wondered how on earth I will be able to get there. I leaned my head towards the right trying to catch another angle of the magical star. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I believe." I muttered, I re-opened my eyes only to find, nothing yet again. I let out a silent groan. I was about to give up but I saw a dark shadow out the window. I widened my eyes and rubbed my eyes to see if I was imagining it. I shook my head and it vanished. I let out a defeated sigh and turned around about to go back to my room. Only, I saw a glisten in the air with the corner of my eye and the next thing I came with, was darkness.

.~.~

My body ached, and my back felt like it was digging through a bunch of rocks and twigs. A sharp pain made its way towards my head when light was shone through my eyelids. I then realized some of the pain was coming from the poking of a sharp object on my side. It was jabbing me right in the ribs, probably bruising me way more than my current state.

I groaned as I finally found the ability to move around. Everything that happened before I fell asleep came to me like a bunch of bricks, making me jump to my feet –or try to, I only fell back again.

I looked up to meet eyes with 3 boys. One was taller than the others with light curly hair and a scar on his face, and the other two seemed to be brothers, because they looked the same.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice cracking from the dryness.

"I think we should be asking the same question." The older one replied.

"I'm Al-"I stopped myself from saying my real name, "istair." I lied.

"Well, Alistair, welcome to the Neverlands." Came a voice from above me, I craned my neck upwards and saw a boy standing on a branch with his arms crossed. My heart was lifted once I heard those words tumbling from his lips. It had worked; my idea of becoming a boy finally came to be a great idea.

"Who are you?" I asked yet again. I stood up warily but as soon as I was stable, two set of arms made their way around mine. I tried to pry them off me, but they wouldn't even budge.

I noticed them as the two brothers holding me back. I was confused out of my mind, weren't everyone here supposed to be friendly?

"Glad you asked," The boy from the tree jumped down, smirking, "Peter, Peter Pan."


End file.
